A Carta
by Clarie Potter
Summary: Uma estranha carta chega as mãos de Draco Malfoy, pelo correio trouxa.


**N/A: Essa fic, foi usada para a participação de um challegen, e eu estou postando aqui, porque eu simplesmente gosto dela (Y). **

* * *

**  
**

_Draco,_

Não faça cara feia para a saudação, já passamos dessa fase, não é? Aliais, mais do que fase alguma, nossas relações se estenderam mais do que deveriam, e você deve se lembrar bem o perigo disso, então é por isso que eu escrevo: Potter e Malfoy, não devem mais se cruzar, _literalmente._

Eu queria poder me transformar em uma mosca, somente para ver sua expressão nesse momento, mas não seja hipócrita! Você sabe muito _bem_ do que é que eu estou falando, ninguém pode ser tão loiro e obtuso. Mas para deixar tudo de maneira bem clara e para você conseguir entender, eu explico melhor.

Não sei se é você quem está _induzindo _alguma coisa, planejando, enfim, e é por isso que eu escrevo à você, _diretamente_. Fazem mais de vinte anos, não é possível que ainda exista resquício dessa maluquice! Você e sua família inútil estão perturbando a paz que tanto lutamos para conseguir, paz que _Harry _quer, e que eu também desejo.

A cada linha e palavra que eu escrevo sinto o sangue subir à cabeça, a vontade que eu tenho é de ir ai pessoalmente esganar-te e obrigar-lo a concertar a besteira que eu suponho que esteja fazendo, porque só pode ser culpa sua..._ Só pode._

Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu entre você e Harry há tantos anos atrás, não _quero _saber, só sei que lutei muito para colocá-lo com as idéias de volta nos eixos, então faça o favor de manter essa cabeça perturbada e mal resolvida longe da minha família e principalmente, _do meu filho._

Albus anda muito estranho. De quieto e responsável, tornou-se altivo e totalmente agressivo. Nós não existimos mais para ele e ele se tornou outra pessoa, que não meu filho. Diga-me se você não tem notado como seu pequeno príncipe também anda diferente? Eu sei que sim, eu sei que se você não está por trás disso tudo, você também teme que possíveis laços voltem a surgir entre nossas famílias.

Ter um filho na sonserina foi um baque, eu assumo, diferente de Harry que se mantém tão imparcial, o fato de Albus ter ido pra a sonserina me decepcionou, e me amedrontou, porque afinal ele conviveria com um certo tipo de gente que eu conheço bem, _gentinha_ tipo a sua Malfoy, e bem as conseqüências estão óbvias agora.

Harry achou graça quando viu o quanto Scorpius era parecido com você, ele _sorriu_ com a idéia de um possível "déjà-vu", e realmente não pude acreditar que ele não estava sequer preocupado com o que veio a se tornar o meu maior tormento.

Draco Malfoy, eu não sei como sua cabeça funciona, mas você não vai conseguir viver pelo seu filho, o que você não foi capaz é uma frustração sua, não perturbe o menino, e faça com que ele deixe Albus em paz!

Você acha que eu não sei? Eu sei Draco, eu percebo detalhes que os outros não vêem, você sempre foi obcecado pelo Harry, está querendo atingi-lo, não é mesmo? Só não sabia que você seria capaz de tanto! Manipular o próprio filho, você está fazendo com que Scorpius seduza-o, não? _Confesse,_ eu sei que sim.

Essa maluquice toda está fazendo com que eu perca o juízo, mas você não vai conseguir o que quer, Harry está comigo, temos uma família grande e _feliz_, e é algo que nem você nem essa sua cópia mal feita que você chama de filho vai conseguir perturbar.

Essa carta é só um aviso amigável para te por à par do que acontecerá, eu realmente nunca fui a favor de amizade absurda dos nossos filhos, e está na hora de por um fim nisso, antes que continue a evoluir. Usarei toda e qualquer força que eu tenha para separar esses dois, qualquer vínculo que um Potter tenha ou possa a vir ter com um Malfoy será impreterivelmente quebrado, e eu cuidarei pessoalmente disso.

Tenho pena do seu filho, bem ou mal ainda é uma criança, como meu Albus, então avise-o que as coisas irão mudar, e faça minha caveira se quiser, porque eu farei o mesmo. Eu abro mão de qualquer coisa para que tudo volte ao normal, mando Albus para o inferno se precisar, mas você não vai conseguir o que quer, e se não quiser escândalos trate de se cuidar, e cuidar do seu filho.

Nada nesse mundo supera a ânsia e a raiva de uma mulher traída. Não se esqueça disso.

Eu estou em uma tentativa de respirar fundo e contar até dez, _desesperada._ Draco, às vezes eu realmente quero acreditar que não é sua culpa, e sabe pensar que poderíamos resolver isso juntos, porque Harry protegeria Albus mesmo se ele virasse o sucessor de Voldemort, mas você sabe que não é certo, e o melhor é que eles se afastem...

Eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda, não sei mais a quem pedir, preciso dividir com alguém, alguém que esteja passando pelo mesmo...

Precisamos de uma solução, para que não tenhamos que apelar, então para que não haja guerra, e para que isso fique restrito à nós, precisamos nos unir, se você não concordar, estará assinando o atestado de culpa e confissão para tudo que te acusei até agora, então pense muito bem antes de responder, ou agir.

Pense antes de tudo Draco, que se não fosse um caso de urgência eu jamais estaria escrevendo à você.

_Atenciosamente_

_Ginevra Weasley __**Potter**_

_P.s: Não resisti e em nome dos velhos tempos, eu envio essa carta por correio trouxa._

* * *

_N/a: Só um comentário, a parte sublinhada ali em cima, é supostamente uma parte riscada. :)_

_(Y)_


End file.
